Falling For You
by Takami111
Summary: Lightning's so cute when she's drunk, Fang can barely resist. Flight, Yuri  Rated M For later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic in a LooOOOooOOng time, **

**And it's Flight as hell so if you don't like Yuri than peace outtt.**

**I own nothing, but if i did Light and Fang woul've been all over each other.****=]**

_**Please review and let me know how you like it; if you even like it at all. Thamx**_

Chapter 1: "I Wuv You"

"Claire! Claire you've had enough to drink..." Serah said taking the bottle out of her elder sister's hand's.

"Hey Y-you gimmeh th-that back Ser*hiccup* Serah," The pink haired soldier said, reaching out for the bottle of liquor that was nearly completely empty at this point.

"No, Claire," Serah began, raising her hand that was holding the bottle high up in the air so Lightning, whom was sitting on the edge of her bed and too drunk to stand up, could not reach it anymore, "Claire, you've been cooped up in you're room this whole party, and I come up here to find you drunk," anger entered the younger Farron's tone, "I mean seriously, Claire, everyone's been waiting to see you and i find you like this?"

"Fur-Furget you th*hiccup*then ima not goin downstair's!" Lightning spoke, or failed miserably in attempting to.

"I wouldn't even want you to in the state you're in," Serah lectured, "I mean come on Claire it's you're freaking birthday, and you're to drunk to even go downstair's and see your friends!"

"Eh, I ken go dunstairs if i wannna!" Lightning said, contradicting her last statement, she stood up from the edge of her bed and began to stumble toward the door that led into the hallway.

"Lightning!" Serah began, but it was too late, Lightning was already stumbling her way down the hallway, god only knows how the girl was supporting her own weight being as drunk as she was.

"Man she could of at least put some appropriate clothe's on if she's goin down there, she's so sloppy..." Serah mumble this last part to herself, practically giving up on stopping her stubborn sister, who was clad in a tank top that stopped slightly above her navel, and short-short's.

Lightning continued to stumble and bump into wall's, "That Suh*hiccup*Serah, she jus' dusn' know wut she's talkin abo-" her rambling's were interupted when she reached the staircase, completely missing the first step and falling face forward on the second one.

She winced, bracing herself for impact, but for some reason, instead of crashing into the floor, she felt a set of strong arm's wrap around her person, not noticing until after that fact that she wasn't falling anymore.

"Oy, you better pump your break's there, sunshine," chuckled an unmistakable voice that she would know anywhere.

"Fuh-Fuh-Fuah..." Lightning stumbled over her words so bad she couldn't even finish what she was trying to say.

"Damn, sunshine, you Reek of alchohol," the tan beauty continued before scooping lightning up in her arm's and carrying her back up the stairs, bridal style.

"Hay you! pumme' down!" Lightning said, even though she wasn't particularly struggling in any way.

"Jeez, Nightlight, you really did outdo yourself with the booze tonight," the Oerban woman continued to tease the drunken beauty she held in her arm's.

"Oh, Fang!" Serah said coming out of Lightning's room from down the hallway, "Look's like you made it afterall," she paused before looking at Lightning, who was now nuzzling her face in fang's neck, and mumbling something completely inaudible to the normal human ear.

"Oh god," Serah began, rubbing her temple's in an attempt to get rid of the headache that her sister had caused, "She's unbelieveable tonight..."

"Yeah, she's in a bit of a drunken state, alright," Fang said nonchalantly, Lightning still resting her head against the woman, looking as peacful as a baby, "But i'm gonna go put her in bed, she need's her rest right now."

"Are you sure, Fang, I mean she can be quite a handful when she's like this," Serah explained, "And you came to have fun with the other's, downstairs, I can take care of her, it's fine."

"Serah, it's fine, I got this, you go downstairs and have a good time with the other's," the pulsian insisted, "Vanille wanted to talk to you about something anyway, i'll keep commander prissy pant's at bay until then," Fang finished, winking at the younger Farron.

"If you're sure Fang... but make sure you come down to spend time with everyone when she's in bed."

"No problem," Fang said, walking passed Serah and heading into Lightning's room, "Don't forget to save me a peice a' cake."

"Will do Fang,"Serah giggled, before turning away from the pulsian and making her way down the stairs.

Once in Lightning's room, Fang shut the door with the heel of her foot, and walked over to the bed, gently placing Lightning down on it.

"Hay you, i was comfy," she complained before a hiccup escaped her lips once again.

"Oh were you now, you certainly seemed it," She chuckled, before pulling Lightning's blanket up over her and tucking her into bed.

"F-fang..."

"Yes, Sunshine, what is it?" Fang asked.

"Please don't leave me alone... I*hiccup* Will you stay here with me," She said, her gorgeous blue eyes looking up at Fang, pleading with her to stay.

Lightning looked so adorable at that moment, it was almost a sin. Her hand's were tightly gripping the top of her blanket, her pleading gaze still directed at Fang, begging her to say. The moonlight from the window reflected off the beautiful soldier's milky white skin, making her look like a godess. _She's so fucking adorable, _Fang thought herself as she sat down on Lightning's bed right beside her. Fang ran her finger;s gently across lightning's soft cheek, her finger's grazing across the warm skin ever so slightly.

"I'll stay with you as long as you'd like, Sunshine," Fang said, her emerald green eye's gazing down into Lightning's Ice blue one's.

Fang began to remove her finger's from Light's cheek when suddenly Lightning placed her hand on Fang's, causing fang to keep her hand on the pink haired beauty's cheek, now cupping in gently. _What's this..._ Fang thought to herself, surprised by Lightning's actions.

"Yer so purty Fang..." Lightning purred at the other woman, obviously still drunk, while reaching up and gently running her fingertips along Fang's bottom lip before cupping her cheek with her hand.

"You are so hammered, Nightlight..." the pulsian stated, letting out a chuckle before placing her hand on Lightning's free one.

"F-fang, what about me?" The pink haired commander asked, her cheek's slowly beginning to resemble the color of her hair, and not from the alcohol.

"What do you mean, Sunshine, what about you,?" Fang asked,feeling a mixture of excotement and confusion at the girl's question.

"Am... Ami I...," She let out a loud belch and paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Am I purdy like yews Fang?"

"Lightning..." Fang began, using her finger's to brush a few stray strand's of strawberry blonde hair from the drunken beauty's forehead, "You're absolutely beautiful; in my opinion, I can't even compare, Light..."

Lightning shot up from under her sheet's and into a sitting poisition, causing the distance between her and Fang's face's to be almost non-existant, "Noo, Fang, you're sooo purty, so much more than me Fang, ruh-really, honest," Lightning said, her sentence's word's slurred, but none the less sincere.

"L-Lightning," Fang gasped in a husky tone as she felt Lightning's warm breath dance acroos the side of her cheek, extremely turned on by how adorable the usually stoic woman was being; It took all fang's power to make her refrain from kissing the woman passionately right there.

"Fang, ya know..." Lightning began in a sensual voicce, a mischevious grin appearing on her face, "Ever since a long time agoo, I always thought so; nd' i always jus' wanted to... jus' wanted... to kiss you..."

Lightning leaned in, pressing her lips against Fang's gently, but passionately. Fang couldn't control herself, the woman she had desired for so long had just told her that she felt the same way, and now she was kissing her... She couldn't help but kiss back. Fang kissed Lightning, but unlike Lightning's drunk passionate kiss, her's was full of lust and desire, causing Lightning to fall onto her back on the bed, and Fang to follow, staying on top of her. Fang slipped her tongue into Lightning's mouth, beginning to completely dominate and ravage the drunk soldier, earning a muffled moan as Lightning ran her finger's through the tan beauty's wild locks. Fang seperated from her beauty's luscious lips and began placing kisse's starting at Lightning's jawline and going down to her neck where she stopped for a moment, placing a passionate hicky on lightning's neck, leaving her mark. This whole time Lightning was moaning like crazy, completely taken over by the passion of the moment, and her drunken state. Lightning's very last moan is what got through to fang:

"Fanggg, ahh, I love youu," Lightning moaned loudly, the word echoeing through fang's mind causing her to quickly pull away from the other girl and look down at her.

_Oh my god... how could i take advantage of her like this... _Fang mentally scolded herself.

"Whuy did you stop?" Lightning panted, cocking her head slightly to the side in adorable fashion at the woman who was laying on top of her.

"Lightnin i jus' can't do this... not in the state you're in right now... i've already taken it to far..." Fang explained, her voice stern.

"Wuh? Whyy?" Lightning asked, a small amount of hurt entering her drunken tone.

"Because Lightnin' i can't take advantage of you, so we can't do this..." The oerban continued, trying to get through to the woman she loved.

"But why, Fang, I wuv' you..." She said, her head still slightly tilted to the side, and now she was looking up at the huntress with puppy dog eyes.

_She's too damn cute when she's this drunk, Dammit. _Fang pulled herself off Lightning, once again taking her place sitting on the edge of the bed next to the drunk vixen. She once again layed the blanket over the gorgeous soldier, who now was looking damn near heartbroken.

"Don't leave me... I luv you..." She pleaded with Fang, almost looking desperate to keep the one she loved with her, but Fang knew she had to stay strong and fight through the cuteness.

Fang stood up from the bed before leaning over Lightning and placing a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead and then one on her cheek. She brought her face away from Lightning's a little bit, but still kept it close enough to whisper to her.

"Lightning, i'll stay here and hold you're hand until you fall asleep, but we can't do anything like that again until you're not drunk anymore... if you're okay with that then I can stay," Fang explained, and Lightning nodded.

"Okay, as long as you stay," She said, sounding like an innocent child... a drunk one...

Fang once again took her seat next to Lightning, and took the woman's hand in her own, lacing there finger's together, "I'll never leave you're side... I promise."

~End Chapter 1~

_**Thanx for reading the 1st chapter guy's, I hope you enjoyed it=)**_

_**The next installment should be out in a jiffy, like i mean REAL **_

_**cya then.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again guy's. Thank's to everyone who left positive review's of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_** This chapter is a lot more serious than the last one, but the stories mainly going to be a romance/comedy until later chapters.**_

**I OWN NOTHING. You know what i would do if I did.**

** Now please enjoy chapter 2=)**

Chapter 2: Powerless

_ Blood slid down Lightning's forehead and leaked into the corner of her eye, causing her to wince in pain. She bent down on one knee and looked around at the aftermath of the explosion that just occurred, the whole scenery looked like a post apocolyptic world. She gripped her sword tightly as she looked up at the man that had given her the wound on her forehead, his long white hair almost covering his face as he looked down at her from the ledge he stood on. _

_ "Who the hell are you!" she hissed at him._

_ He inhaled deeply before grinning at her and replying, "You know the supression unit you sent into the tunnel's."_

_ "What the hell are you talking about? what about them?" she asked him, bordering somewhere between confused and enraged._

_ "They barely even put up a fight when i cut them into pieces..." he chuckled before taking his katana in hand and beginning to unsheath it._

_ "You..." all the men that she sent into the tunnel, all their face's flashed in her mind, causing her face to contort with rage, "You son of a bitch!"_

_ She jumped off the ground, sending herself soaring at the man with godlike speed, he simply smirked as their sword's met, easily deflecting her attack with one hand._

_ "Every single one of those men had a family!" she began, still blinded by rage, "They all had someone waiting for them back home!"_

_ "As do many men," he began, before palming her in the stomach and sending her flying back down into the ground where she jumped from, crashing hard against the solid concrete, "Their death today was fate, it was inevitable," he continued, jumping off the ledge he was on and landing a few feet from her, "They were weak, so they fell."_

_ "S-son of a-" the pain was so intense, she couldn't even finish cursing him off._

_ "And soon, you shall fall by my blade as well," he pointed his sword at her._

_ Lightning's vision began to blur, she tried to sit up, but failed miserably, falling back to the ground, "...shit."_

_ "Lightning!" was the last thing she heard before everything faded to black._

"NO!" She yelled as she woke with a fright, covered in sweat and shaking terribly. She looked around the room, and once she realized it was just a nightmare, she turned the light that sat atop the nightstand next to her bed on before laying back down.

"Fuck..." she mumbled to herself, rubbing her temple's before propping herself on her elbow and looking around the room, "That dream again..."

_And this headache... this has to be the most violent hangover i've ever had... _she thought to herself. She was about to sit up from her bed until the sound of a woman moaning stopped her. She blushed and looked over to see a gorgeous tanned woman laying in her bed, her skin shinning brightly due to the reflection of the sun that poured in from the window. For a moment she was taken aback by the woman's beauty but she quickly shook the thought out of her mind. Lightning began to put two thing's together: _i was drunk last night... fang's laying in my bed... what the hell. _The corner of Lightning's eye began to twitch slightly, the anger welling up inside of her and slowly beginning to surface, and once it reached it's peak Lightning shoved Fang off the side of her bed with her foot, causing Fang to wake up abruptly with a fright.

"Huh? What? What's goin' on?" Fang questioned, looking around the room frantically before her gaze settled on Lightning whom was looking down at her from the bed, penetrating the Oerban woman with her gaze.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Fang?" Lightning demanded to know.

"Well Good mornin' ta you too, sunshine," Fang chuckled, scratching her head before standing to her feet and stretching.

"Answer the question, Fang, now!" Lightning demanded, standing up and staring directly at the other woman.

"What do you think i'm doing here, Light, you were pretty drunk last night after all," Fang said, a devilish grin stretching across her face.

Lightning's cheeks turned a light shade of red before she looked away from the tan woman, "We didn't... You didn't... with..."

Fang took lightning's hand in her own, causing the soldier's eye's to turn to her in surprise, "Don't worry, Sunshine, nothing serious happend, I promise, i would never take advantage of ya' in that way, you're to important to me."

"Fang.." Lightning breathed, surprised at the other woman's actions and words.

The two stared into each other's eyes for several moment's, without saying a word, untl the silence was broken by the sound of Light's door opening. The two looked over to see Serah standing there, staring at both of them in surprise. She looked from Lightning to Fang and back again, causing Lightning to quickly swat Fang's hand off of her own.

"Um sorry, did I interupt anything?" Serah asked timidly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"No you didn't," Lightning said turning away from both of them and crossing her arm's, "Fang was just leaving."

"Well that would be pointless considering we're all going to nautilus together today, and Fang brought her bags with her last night." Serah stated pointing her index finger in the air as if she was disproving a scientific theory.

_Damn, I forgot about the trip... Light thought to herself. _Lightning looked over at Fang and the woman nodded at her with a big grin on her face, "Where are your bag's Lightnin'?"

"Both of you get out of my room, i need to pack," she said walking over to her closet and beginning to toss random article's of clothing over on to her bed.

Serah rolled her eye's, walking away from her sister's room, "Just hurry up, Claire, we have to leave in an hour," Serah yelled from down the hallway before disappearing down the staircase.

Fang stood in Lightning's room awkwardly, trying to think of a way to talk to her and break the silence, staring as the pink haired girl continued to toss article's of clothing about. _I need to tell her how I feel... but i don't know how to approach this..._

"So... Lightning... I wanted to-" the woman was interupted when a pair of airborn pants landed on her head.

"Fang why are you still here? And take those pants off your head." Lightning said, grabbing a suitcase from her closet and turning around to look at the woman, whom still had pant's on her head.

"Listen, Light, I want to talk to you about something..." Fang said, tossing the trousers onto Lightning's bed.

"What is it that it can't wait until later, Fang?" Lighting asked coldly, while she walked over to her bed and placed the suit case on it, folding clothes up and putting them inside.

"Lightning I'll be blunt..." Fang began twidling her too index finger's together and looking away for a moment before looking back at Lightning, "I like you, there I said it."

"What... you... what..." She said as her body stiffened up like a board and she slowly turned around to look at fang.

Fang took both of Lightning's hands in her own causing the woman's cheeks to turn bright red.

"I have feeling's for you, Lightning, I have ever since I first met you..." Fang explained, her cheeks also turning a light shade of pink as she confessed her love to the other woman.

"Fang... I... I don't know what to say... I...," Lightning stammered until Fang let go of one of her hands and placed a slender finger on her lips.

"Shh, it's okay, sunshine," Fang whispered before she slowly began to lean her face in toward Lightning's.

"Fang..." Lightning breathed as she began to lean up toward the slightly taller woman.

Their lips were centimeters from each before Lightning pushed Fang away, and quickly turned around so her back was facing her.

"I can't... Fang... I can't," Lightning began, hesitating slightly before she continued, "I don't feel that way about you..."

"Lightning..." Fang said sounding as if her heart just got ripped clean out of her chest, "I understand, I'll be leaving now," Fang said as she made her way out of Light's room, closing the door behind her.

It took all of Lightning's power to not go after the heartbroken woman, but she didn't let herself give in. _You know you like her too, you idiot- she thought to herself while she sat down on her bed staring into space._

_ But how can I deserve anyone... After I failed them... After I let them all get killed... I just hurt the people I get close to... and all they do is make me weak._

"I just don't get it," Fang said, slamming her cup of coffee down on the kitchen table, "I thought she felt the same way... I just don't get it..."

Snow pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Fang, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "It's fine you know how sis is, even if she did like you, shes just doesn't like getting attatched to people..."

Serah walked over, plopping down on Snow's lap, "Fang, between you and me, I have a hunch that she does like you..."

"Really, what make's you say that?" Fang asked, before taking a sip of her coffee and looking over at Serah.

"The way she looked at you when we were in Claire's room, Fang," Serah began, "I know my sister, and the way she looked at you, lets just say that, i've never seen her look at anyone with those eyes... I can't explain it Fang, but don't give up."

"I won't, I mean we are all going to Nautilus, I'll take her to the beach! and too see the chocobos!" Fang said, pumping her fist into the air as if she just beat the last boss of Devil May Cry 3 on Hard mode.(FUCK THAT DUDE!)

Snow and Serah bursted out into laughter, "What?" Fang asked.

"Nothing, Fang, I've just never seen you drool over a girl like this before," Snow said through fit's of laughter.

"And she HATES chocobo's, Fang..." Serah added with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. laugh it up; I've got it bad for her... and I'll keep that in mind, Serah" Fang admited, "Oh but... one thing, I understand Light's been going through a lot, but why has she been drinking so much lately, not that I mind considering she's cute as hell wen she's like that, but isn't it getting a little out of hand."

"Well ever since she got out of the hospital two week's ago, and she was put on temporary leave from the GC... she just hasn't been the same... you know that, Fang..." Serah explained, a depressed expression on her face, "And no matter what we do, she won't talk to anyone about it at all..."

"She still has no idea that you were the one who saved her from that maniac, Fang," his usually goofy and happy expression becoming completely serious.

"She doesn't need to know anything... beside's its all i could do to save my own ass too, he's stronger than anyone i've ever faced, I felt powerless..." Fang said, causing a look of surprise to come across Snow's face, because this was one of the very few times that he could see fear in the huntress' eyes.

Serah stood from Snow's lap, cutting the strange air in the room, "I'm going to go get Claire, its time get going, the others are already waiting at the airship station for us," She began to walk out of the kitchen but stopped for a moment and turned around to face the two, "We have to stop thinking about what happend, and help Claire forget too," she pause for a moment and her voice turned happy and bubbly again, "this trip too Nautilus is gonna be the best time ever!" she said before skipping out of the room.

"It's certainly gonna be one hell of a trip..." Snow said looking at Fang and smiling.

"Damn straight," Fang smirked, tapping her cup of coffee to snow's in a toast. _For now... we just need to pretend that nothing happend that day... and I need to be there for Lightning._

_~End~ _

**All right guy's well that was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it.**

** I decided that this isn't going to be a plotless fluff story, and it will get a lot more serious later on. But the next few chapters are gonna focus on LightxFang's relationship, and their and the other's antic's in nautilus.**

**The next chapter's will be a good deal longer than the first two, i was just gettin the plot set up nd what not.**

**Well thanx for reading, hope you continue too.=)**

**And lemme know how you feel about the story. Cya wen chapter 3 come out guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's, finally got this chapter out. yay for me**

**To all the people that reviewed, you guys are awesome and are most of the reason this even was written... thanks a lot! i hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**I DONT OWN SHIT THAT HAS TO DO WITH FF13 except for this fanfic**

**I had to use the (POV SWITCH) because the lines that i used to seperate the parts wouldnt show up on but what can ya do.**

**Alright without further ado, here's chapter 3**

Once Upon a Time in Nautilus- part 1

"Holy shit, this room is friggin huge!" Fang exclaimed, an excited expression on her face as she walked over to the king sized bed that was located in the middle of the Suite's roomy bedroom, and placed her traveling bag on it before plopping down next to it. Lightning trotted into the room soon after her, her usual stoic expression planted on her face, which also seemed to have a good amount of agitation on it as well. The pink haired woman placed her bag on the dresser next to the TV and unzipped it, beginning to place her clothes in the drawers of the large cabinet. _There's only one bed... Lightning thought to herself._

"Hey don't look so excited, Sunshine!" Fang chuckled before plopping her back down and sprawling out on the comfortable mattress.

Lightning ignored the woman and continued to organize her clothes in the drawers. Fang let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, _She's going to be EXTREMELY difficuilt, is'nt she... she's lucky I like her so much, _Fang thought to herself before standing from her bed,

"So, Light, you wanna go take a walk on the beach together, or something?" Fang asked hesitantly.

"We have to go meet everyone for dinner at the resort's restaurant downstairs, so i'm going to go get a shower..." Lightning stated, her voice devoid of any and all emotion.

Fang watched as Lightning turned her back to her and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. _She really has to play hard to get, doesn't she?_ Fang thought to herself, running her fingers through her long, wild locks before she layed back down on the bed. _I'm happy that Serah set this up so me and Sunshine are rooming together, but that might have actually made it harder than if we didn't... She's obviously not comfortable with this... _Fang thought as she stared up at the tan ceiling of the luxorious hotel room, letting out a sigh as she thought to herself.

_Why does she make me feel that way whenever i'm around her... _Lightning thought to herself as the warm streams of water cascaded down the flawless form of her naked body. The gorgeous strawberry blonde reached over and picked up the shampoo bottle off the wall-shelf located under the shower's faucet, and squeezed out a small porton onto the palm of her hand. _Whenever i'm around her I get butterfies in my stomach... and my sister set us up with a room together... I don't know what i'm going to do... I just wish I could discard these feelings I have for her, _Her mind continued, unable to get the image of the gorgeous raven haired woman out of her head as she ran her shampoo lathered fingers through her hair. The sound of a knock on the batheroom door interupted her from her thoughts.

"Light!" Fang yelled from the other said of the door, waiting for a reply so she could confirm if the other woman heard her or not.

"Yes, Fang, What is it?" Lightning replyed, blushing at the thought of Fang being so close to her nude body, only seperated by an unlocked door. Part of her wished the woman would come in and take her in her arms right now.

"You need to hurry and get ready, Sunshine, everyone's already waiting at the restaurant for us!" Fang explained, wishing that she could just walk into the shower with Lightning and kiss her right at that moment.

"I'll be out in a second!" Lightning said as she washed the last little bit of shampoo out of her hair, and twisted the knob on the wall of the shower causing the water to cease flowing.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a small towel around her body, it's length only reaching down to the mid area of her thighs. _Crap I left my clothes in the bedroom..._ Lightning hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening the door to the bathroom , walking out to see Fang leaning against the wall across from her.

"Lightning you better hur... ry-" Fang words were completely forgotten as she saw how beautiful Lightning was, her wet hair falling perfectly around her face, her wet. curvacious body covered by nothing but a small, form fitting towel.

"Fang... I... uh... left my outfit in my room," Lightning stammered, blushing perfuesly as Fang's hungry emerald eyes bore into her own.

"You're gorgeous, Lightnin'," Fang began, still staring into the other woman's eyes.

"Fang... I... I need to go get ready..." Lightning said, quickly changing the subject before walking away from Fang and dissappearing into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and leaning her back against it, letting out a deep sigh.

_How much longer will I be able to resist her..._ I can't give in... I can't become attatched... _**I just can't let myself love her.**_

_**(Later)**_

__Lightning and Fang finally arrived at the club that was on the other side of the resort. The walk there was spent mostly in awkward silence, both of the girls would glance at the other once in a while, but no words were spoken.

"Look's like we're here , sunshine, and this looks more like a nightclub than a restaurant woudln'tcha say?" Fang said, looking over at the pink haired woman who was looking absolutely stunning; she wore a tight form-fitting black dress that was held up by only 2 thin shoulder straps (her dress came about as far down on her legs as the towel she was wearing earlier did), and a pair of black high heels.

_Holy Maker she is so beautiful, it shouldn't even be possible for someone to look that ungodly sexy... _Fang thought to herself, unconciously licking her lips as she gazed at the woman.

"Yeah... I didn't expect this," Lightning replied, as she secretly was sizing up Fang from her peripherals; Fang was wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt that came down just above her navel, the arms of the shirt rolled up slightly revealing her forearms, on her lower half was a pear of dark green cargo capri's (that accentuated the curve of her ass very well if Lightning could say so herself) and a pair of black sneakers.

_She's so hot..._ Lightning thought to herself, blushing as she continued to eye up the girls curves from her peripherals.

"Well, sunshine, lets get this show on the road, ay?" She said, hooking her arm around Lightning's and walking into the nightclub.

To Fang's surprise, Lightning allowed Fang to walk with her, their arms hooked together as they made their way though the crowded building. The building was extremely dim but there were many flashing lights, and techno music was blasting as loud as it possibly could. _Lightning's actually letting me link arms with her, what a transformation from this morning when she would barely even talk to me, this is so awesome it looks like she's my girl! _Fang thought to herself with pride as they continued to make their way through crowds of people. _Fangs so cute, I bet it looks like we're a couple..._ Lightning thought to herself causing her to smile slightly as she followed Fang's lead through the building.

"Fang! Calire!" They heard a little voice yell from behind them, turning around to see all their friends (Snow, Serah, Vanille, Hope, and all of Team Nora) sitting at a large semi circular booth in the corner of the club room. Fang and Lightning walked over and took a seat next to each other at the booth the others occupied.

"Hey, guys, what took ya'z so long?" Snow said, obviously a little bit buzzed, but not too the point of blatant intoxication.

" Lightning had to take a shower at the last minute, no big dealio," Fang said with her trademark grin and matching chuckle, "But i thought we were actually going to dinner, not coming to party it up at a club, not that I mind."

"Yeah, Serah, if you had told me we had to come here, I would've stayed in my room..." Lightning said, stoic as ever.

"Yaaahhh, thats the reason I didn't tell you, Claire-Bear," Serah said, like her husband, looking a little bit tipsy, "And for maker's sake, Claire, your looking fucking hot, sexy, and mighty fine all at once in that dress!" This statement causing Lightning to blush.

"Yeah, Lightning, you look absolutely ravishing," Vanilled said, seconding the fact that her good friend Serah just made.

"I honestly thought you and Ms. Oerba Yun Fang were a couple when we saw you guys walk in, you guys look so cute together!" Serah said, taking another sip of her martini and winking at Fang.

_Yes!_ Fang cheered in her mind, the happiness in her expression blatantly obvious to everyone.

"Well that's not the case... and you know that, Serah," Lightning said, crossing her arms.

"Oh well if its like that," Lebreau cut in looking at Lightning, and then focusing her gaze _on Fang, "Fang do you uh... wanna dance maybe?"_

"Oh... well, I..." Fang said, looking around the room unsure of how to reply, before her gaze fell onto Serah's whom was nodding at her perfusely.

"Um, sure Lebreau, lets dance..." She said standing up and taking Lebreau's hand in her own, still unsure of the decsision she just made.

"Sweet, lets go," Lebreau said, smiling at the Oerban woman as she stood up and they began to walk over toward the dance floor, hand-in-hand.

_Operation make Lightning jealous, in affect! Serah thought to herself as she took another small sip of her beverage,_

_What is Fang doing! _Lightning thought to herself, jealousy beginning to flow through her whole being.(which meant Serah's operation M.L.J. was working )

_Wait, what right do I have to be angry... maybe she just moved on from me already..._

Lightning stood up from the table, unsure of how to feel about the current situation, but there were two things she did know: 1. she was extremely jealous 2. She was gonna drink all her feelings away right now. She walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool before she slammed her fist down on the counter's surface, immediately getting the bartenders attetion.

"Give me the strongest shit you've got!" Lightning demanded, her voice cold and stern to the point where the bartender jumped in fright when he initially heard the command.

Meanwhile, Fang and Lebreau finally arrived on the dancefloor, Lebreau leading Fang to the center of the floor by her hand. As they made their way through the crowds of dancing couples and groups of flailing bodies, the Oerban Huntress coudln't help but feel skeptical about whether she should be doing this or not. At that point it was too late, Lebreau was already "dancing"(and when i say dance i mean bobbing her ass up and down in Fang's direction to the beat of the "song"[and when i say song...).

_Is this how the kids do it on cocoon... oh well... _Fang thought to herself, before, basically, moving her hips back and forth to the rythm of Lebreau's ass. _This must look really bad... but this is what everyone else is doing so..._

_**(POV SWITCH)**_

_ "_Haha look at Fang!," Snow said, watching the cherade from the booth he and the others sat at, "and I had no idea Lebreau was into girl's!"

"Serah, why did you tell Fang to do it, Lightning might get upset..." Vanille whispered in Serah's ear, both of them ignoring the large man's ranting.

"Well, that's exactly what I want," Serah stated, a big mischevious smile on her face.

"Exactly what you want?"

"Indeed, then Light might come to her senses and accept that she has feelings for Fang," Serah paused and turned to Vanille before continuing, "It's elementary, my dear watson."

**(SWITCH BACK)**

Fang continued to "dance" with Lebreau, growing more uncomfortable by the second, until the other woman came to an abrupt stop, turning around so she was facing Fang and wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

"You look really hot tonight, Fang," Lebreau purred into the huntress' ear.

"Yeah, uh, you too, Lebreau..." Fang replied, itching the back of her head nervously.

"You could come back to my room tonight if you wanted," She said in a seductive voice that sent chills down Fang's spine.

_This chick means business... Fang thought to herself._ Lebreau began to lean her face in toward Fang's, their lips now centimeters apart. Fang turned her face just in time to avoid their lip's contact, causing the other woman to kiss her on the cheek. When her face was pointed away from her horny dancing partner's, she saw Lightning sitting at the bar and being hit on by a good looking man. Needless to say Fang didn't like that very much.

"Hey, is there something wrong, Fang?" Lebreau asked, loosening her hold on the pulse bred woman when she noticed the look of anger on Fang's face as she stared out into the distance.

"Excuse me Lebreau, i'm sorry," Fang said, before breaking out of the woman's hold, and making her way over to the girl she truly desired, leaving Lebreau on the dancefloor alone, and slightly confused.

Lightning, whom was now throwing back her fifth shot of god only knows what, and now getting hit on by the third guy that night, sat on the barstool quietly, ignoring the man's numerous advances.

"C'mon baby, just let me buy you a drink," the man said leaning down next to Lightning and putting his arm around her.

Before Lightning could curse him off, the man was flung backwards onto the floor. The strawberry blonde turned around to see Fang standing there behind her, staring at the man that she had thrown onto the ground with a death gaze.

"Hey, what the hell bit-" The man quickly refrained from finishing his sentance when he saw the tan woman's terrifying gaze staring straight into his eyes.

"Screw off, or die," The woman hissed at the terrifyed man.

"Y-yes i'm sorry," he replied before getting up and running away.

"Dont you think you went a little overboard," Lightning said standing out of her chair and stumbling slightly.

"And don't you think you've been going a little overboard with the alcohol, sunshine?" Fang asked, putting her arm around the other woman to steady her on her feet.

"I'm not even that*hiccup* drunk, i'm just a lil' bit buzzed."

"You're deffinitely not as drunk as last time i'll give you that..." Fang chuckled, "But seriously you shouldn't let douchebags like that hit on you, Light."

"As if you have any right to be jealous when you were on the dance floor dry humping the shit out of Lebreau," Lightning hissed.

"Oh, so you were jealous," Fang said, smiling.

"Get off of me... i'm going back to the room..." Lightning said, pushing Fang's arm off of her shoulders and beginning to walk toward the exit.

Fang began to walk after Lightning in hopes of stopping her, "Light, wait up, why are you mad?"

Lightning ignored the woman, continuing to walk away from her before stumbling once again, due to her drunken state it was hard for her to walk in heels. In the blink of an eye, Fang was next to the woman, putting her arm around her waist and steadying her once again.

"Listen, Light, if you want to go back to our room thats fine, but at least let me walk you there so you're not fallin' all over the place." Fang insisted, she wasn't going to take no for an answer and Light realized this.

"Fine, lets go," She said as they began to walk toward the exit together.

**(POV SWITCH)**

Meanwhile, Vanille and hope had already left the night club, and were on their way back to their room.

"And thats why Chocobos cannot fly," Hope said, finishing his explanation to Vanille who seemed to look absolutely amazed by this peice of information that would be completely uninteresting to the average person.

"You're so smart, Hope!" Vanille beamed, playfully patting him on the head as they continued to walk through the large resort.

"It's really common knowledge, Vanille," Hope laughed as they continued to walk, Vanille resting her elbow on the white haired boy's shoulder as she giggled in response to his statement.

They continued to walk, smiling and laughing as they did, until Vanille bumped into someone, falling onto her ass as a result.

"Are you alright, miss?" the voice of a man asked.

She looked up to see a good looking man with shoulder length, snow white hair and a sheathed sword that was wrapped up, concealed by a dark cloth. The man reached his hand out and helped the young oerban girl to her feet, as this was happening she caught a glimpse of his eyes, intense blood red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry about my friend, mister, she wasn't looking," Hope stammered, apolgizing for his friend's actions.

"It's fine," the man began, chuckling slightly before continuing, "Just watch where you're going next time," the man said, patting Vanille on her shoulder before continuing to walk pass them.

Vanille watched the man walk away, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she stared, Hope frowned at noticing this. _Who was that man... she thought to herself, deeply intrigued by the human._

_**(SWITCH BACK)**_

The elevator doors opened and the two women entered, Fang's arm still wrapped around Light's waist supporting the weight of her drunken body.

"You can let go of me now, Fang, I cant stand on my own," Lightning demanded, pushing the tanned woman's arm off of her before she bent down and removed her high heels. _Ah my feet can finally breathe, _the pink haired woman thought to herself as she let out a sigh of relief.

"There's no reason to get all snippy with me just cause you're jealous, sunshine" Fang said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Excuse me, Fang, but you're the one that was jealous of me!" Lightning shot back at the woman.

"Of course I was," Fang began, her eyes meeting the pink haired woman's, "That's because I have feelings for you, Light, so naturally I would."

"Oh... well... I... when you were with Lebreau, I..." Lightning blushed as she basically admitted her jealousy.

"Lightning..." Fang said as she approached the beautiful soldier and placed her hand's on her shoulders, "I have feelings for no one else but you, Light, I just wish you would allow me too."

"Fang... I...," _I can't hide these feelings anymore, "_I feel the same way... I always have, i'm just scared... I'm sorry that I lied.."

Fang leaned her face in toward Lightning's as she wrapped her arms around the woman's slim waist, stopping so their lips were practically touching, "I promise, I won't hurt you Lightning, I love you."

"Fang..." Lightning began as she wrapped her arms around Fang's neck.

"Yes, Light?"

"I want to kiss you..."

Without letting another second pass, Fang gently pressed her lips against Lightning's, she missed the feeling of how soft the woman's lips were. Lightning kissed back, taking Fang by surprise as she imnediately slipped her tongue into the woman's mouth, exploring every inch of it that she possibly could. As they're tongues continued to dance inside of Fang's mouth, her hands wandered down from the woman's hips to her ass, gripping it tightly as she lifted her into the air, Lightning responding by wrapping her legs around the tanned woman's waist. Fang broke away from Lightning's lips before lowering her face and nipping at her collarbone, the woman moaned loudly in response before biting her bottom lip in an attempt to supress it. Fang, whom was extremely turned on by the girl's noises, ran her tongue from her collarbone to the nape of her neck, and from there began to plant kisses up the rest of the way. With each kiss Fang placed on her neck, a chill was sent down her spine,causing the beauty to arch her back against the wall of the elevator.

"Fang... ah-" the girl's moan was interrupted as their lips met once again, but the next thing they knew they heard the elevator doors slide open.

Fang looked over to see an elderly couple standing in the doorway with their mouthes agape.

"Oh my..." the old woman said shocked.

"Sorry miss, young love these days, right?" Fang said carrying Lightning outside of the elevator, pass the couple and made her way down the hallway, Lightning to busy kissing Fang's neck to care or notice the elderly couple.

Once they reached the door to their room, Fang fumbled to open it with her card-key, still holding Light up by her ass with one hand as the girl nibbled on her neck, distracting from her current task.

"Light..." Fang moaned as she finally unlocked the door, turning the handle and kicking it open quickly before entering as Lightning continued to lick and nip at her neck.

Fang quickly made her way into their bedroom, dropping Lightning onto soft king-sized bed, she paused for a moment, staring down at the beauty who was breathing heavily beneath her, and looking up at her, her blue eyes glazed over with lust and strawberry blonde hair slightly aray as she layed on her back, her arm's above her head.

"L-Lightning, I love y-you," Fang said between deep uneven breathes, and her only reply was Light smiling and moving her index finger in a "get over here" motion.

Fang crawled onto the bed, staring down at Lightning with hungry eyes once she was directly over her before placing her hands on the woman's hips, leaning in and biting ever so slightly on the bottom lip of her love, in turn causing her to moan before Fang captured her lips with her own once again. Oerba Yun Fang's hands wandered from Light's hips to her back, unzipping her dress slowly as her other hand came up to cup the woman's cheek as she continued to kiss her passionately. Lightning arched her back up in the air, allowing Fang to remove the dress from her body with ease, before she broke the kiss, looking down to see Lightning's toned and glistening flawless half naked form, clad only in a black bra and matching panties.

"You're perfect, Light..." Fang said, continuing to stare in awe of the perfect body laying before her.

"Fang don't stop..." Lightning begged her, voice full of lust as she pecked the tanned woman's cheek and ran slender fingers inside Fang's shirt, giving her goosebumps as they slid up her toned stomach and were moments away from cupping her breasts.

"Don't worry, I don't think I could if I wanted too," Fang admitted, pulling Lightning's arms out of her shirt and pinning them above her head, breathing heavily as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Fang once again leaned her face in toward Lights, and their lip's were practically touching before they froze in their track's at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.

"What the hell," Fang said, sitting up, still straddling Light as she turned her head to see Vanille and Hope standing in the doorway blushing.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Fang complained, pulling a blanket over Lightning and herself before rubbing her temple's in annoyance, "It never ends..."

"The door... was... uh... wide open, so..." Vanille studdered, her cheek's bright red.

** It was gonna be a long vacation.**

~End Chapter 3~

****

**I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to bring out.**

**Sorry about ending so abruptly but it had to be done, haha**

**The next chapter will be out soon considering I already started it.**

**Please review nd let me know how I did, thanks so much**


End file.
